From My World to Yours
by Deepening-Shadows
Summary: Hermione and Severus share a moment of passion and acceptance. One-shot: HG/SS


From My World to Yours

Fay-Fortchyn

Worlds Colliding

Severus stared at Hermione, suspended by her bright eyes, lost in their depths even as something stirred within them that he had never seen before.

What was it?

Could it be?

_Love._

His sharp intake of breath startled him, and he looked away, embarrassed for what might have been the first time in his life. His cheeks warmed slightly, and this sensation was not missed by Hermione, whose hand had caught his chin, gently pulling it up so that her brown eyes could meet his unguarded black ones, and for once he let his shield fall voluntarily, allowing her to see the self he had been hiding from her.

As she watched his eyes glitter with both an all-consuming sorrow and a growing happiness, she brought her lips up to touch his, fleetingly, haltingly. The feeling that his surrendering of hidden emotions brought her could not be adequately compared to anything she had experienced thus far in his presence... and she would remember it, always.

The barest touch set off a stream of sparks, and, as they both pulled back to calculate the others' feelings, Severus brought his hand up to touch her face, slowly carressing her cheek, his fingers more warm and alive against her skin than either of them could have imagined.

Hermione sighed, leaning slightly into his touch, and as she closed her eyes, the world seemed to revolve around them, and all she could feel was his hand drawing her slowly closer, the heat emanating from her enticing him.

Severus watched her eyes close blissfully, and he couldn't help but draw her to him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. His eyes closed, and they stood there, each feeling peace slowly form around their entwined bodies.

As the silence stretched on, Hermione looked up, wanting to see his eyes again, needing to see their dark, unguarded depths, though not knowing why exactly it was so important... and not wanting to figure it out, not with his eyes watching her so sensually, so... lovingly.

As their eyes met once again, something crumbled around them that had been hidden in shadows, and Severus drew her to him once again, this time claiming her lips with his, desperate to feel their warmth and the shelter they provided.

As her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer, deeper, he let his hands travel down her back, memorizing the feel of her pressed against him, the way her body seemed to melt into his with every inch of space they destroyed between them.

His hands met the seem of her shirt, and he paused, wanting... yet unsure.

She released his lips, sighing in tranquility, and reached down to slide her hands in his, feeling the callouses upon them, the marks left by his unyielding life as a spy.

She looked him in the eye, letting him know that she was there... and she wanted him, more than anything. She led his hands to their former position, before tracing his face and gently kissing him. These gestures were meant to reassure him, and as his gaze swept over her, they did.

Severus let her passion take control of him, and moved against her, slowly lifting her shirt up and, with her help, over her head. She pulled him back toward her, unrelinquishing, and he chuckled slightly, before reaching behind her to undo the clasp that held her bra together.

Hermione gasped, as her bare skin met the scarred, warm skin of his hands, and she moaned at the feeling.

He backed Hermione slowly toward the bed that lay not too far away, and placed her on it, without breaking the intimate contact between them.

He smiled slightly, as he lay down beside her, and met her blurring, starlit eyes with ones that mirrored them. He kissed her passionately once again, while she saw to the removal of his shirt.

Bare skin met bare skin, and Severus groaned into her mouth, conscious only of the feel of her pressed close, of his unrelenting kisses slowly trailing down her throat.

Just before he reached her collarbone, however, Hermione moved beneath him, bringing him face to face with her, her eyes questioning, if breathless, and her body still beneath his.

He met her eyes with what he believed to be the same expression she had worn earlier, when he had been unsure of what should proceed. He kissed her, softly, gently, needing her to know that he was there... and he wanted her. He looked into her eyes once again, and noticed that desire had taken the place of her apprehension.

He slid down, kissing her soft, bare flesh, before silently undoing the buttons at her waist, and pulling her pants off, agonizingly slowly, if either of them had to put words to the experience.

Hermione felt the fabric move down her legs, and she brought them up, closer to Severus, the absence of warmth compelling her to move.

She looked up as he chuckled, and she gave him a small smile that was made more prominent as his hands slid down to her waist, lower... farther.

He stopped his dissent, though, as her hands found the belt at his waist. Hermione had sat up slightly, the distance between her hands and his belt being too great, and he pushed her back down, trapping one of her hands between them as his need became apparent to both of them..

Hermione's eyes closed and she pulled him close with her free hand, annoyed at the fabric that was withholding their passion, just as he was.

Slowly, Severus lifted himself up, allowing her to undo the clasp and slip off the constraining cloth.

As skin met skin once again, and flames erupted between them, Hermione and Severus slipped out of time, into a world that neither had yet visited... and neither wanted to leave.

Their bodies collided, before melting into each other, joining and bringing a sensation that words could not be applied to.

They fell asleep, peaceful and happy, in each other's arms, each knowing... and hoping... that the future would forever be changed, swallowed by love as it slowly grew between them.


End file.
